SDN (software-defined networking) is one example in which controllers experience an increasing demand of managing multiple flows associated with multiple network nodes. This often results in enabling packet classification on the network nodes so that the controller can analyze network traffic.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.